Sound the Bugle
by xXxVioletSkyxXx
Summary: The Last Olympian battle from Lukes point of view. Percabeth!


**Hey guys! This is my second instalment of a bunch on one-shots about PJO AND HoO. This one's about Luke in the Last Olympian, in a songfic to Bryan Adams- Sound the Bugle. It fits so well it's kind of crazy :) hope you like it- Silence Forevermore**

**Disclaimer: I am not One Republic, Bryan Adams or dear Rick Riordan. Nor am I male, just In case you were wondering.**

I can't believe that it had come to this.

Here I was, fighting in the biggest battle known to demigods and I was the leader of the enemy. All I wanted was acceptance; nothing more. I just needed to belong to something. Camp Half-Blood didn't give me that. I mean, I've only done one quest, and it was issued by my _dad_. Steal an apple, get away alive. The best swordsman seen for 300 years, leader of Camp, and the freaking son of thieves and this is my reward? When Percy Jackson came I knew I had to leave. Annabeth was the only reason I stayed there anyway. He cared for her, became her best-friend and protected her. Like I had when she was little.

Kronos was starting to block my thoughts. The feeling was strange and painful, but somewhat satisfying. I felt my limbs become stiff and walk, out of his control. Not mine.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover walked into the throne room. They looked furious

**Sound the bugle now.**

Kronos brandished his scythe in mock solute to them, and I lost the little control I had.

**Play it just for me**

Kronos said something to Percy and sneered at his response. He then changed his weapon into mine, it's bronze and silver light shining on the throne of Hera.

As soon as Annabeth saw my blade, she froze and spoke to Percy, but I couldn't bear to hear my little sister's words.

**As the seasons change, remember how, I used to be**

Kronos charged. I was worried for Annabeth's safety, but he didn't charge at her, rather at Jackson; the hero that must be destroyed.

**Now I can't go on**

I pressed Percy harder than I ever had before; but he was stronger now and would defeat me if I let my guard down.

I glanced beside me and discovered my Annabeth was fighting Ethan, my senior demigod advisor. She was amazing, I trained her well. But she was also fighting with a nasty shoulder wound. Which was my fault. I had let her down.

**I can't even start**

Percy jumped up onto the throne of Hephaestus. I slashed at him out of habit; but luckily his blade caught the brunt of it. The seat muttered something I couldn't recognize, and I understood too late. Streaks of white-hot electricity arced down my body, bringing me to my knees.

**I've got nothing left; just an empty heart**

Kronos groaned and told Ethan to kill Percy; Like I wasn't up to the task. Nakamura stared at Percy's abdomen, and I wondered what was wrong. He'd never disobeyed direct orders before.

**I'm a solider, wounded so I must give up the fight.**

Percy Jackson was trying to convince Ethan to do something that much I was sure of. But the hum of Kronos inside me made it difficult for my brain to translate words. And the terrifying thing was, my advisor was buying it. I regained enough control to agree with Ethan. "Strike them down" I argued "they deserve to suffer"

**There's nothing more, for me. Lead me away**

Ethan was agreeing with Percy now. He closed his eyes and seemed to be making up his mind. He charged.

I took a deep breath and waited for the bloodbath to start.

Until I felt a dull punch and saw Ethan's sword clang against my shoulder. I didn't feel any pain, but he had made his choice

"Treason" I snarled and was somewhat satisfied when I saw him in pain. I stamped my foot on the marble floor, eliminating the final piece of the puzzle.

Companions

**Or leave me lying here.**

"So much for him" Kronos forced me to grin "And now for the rest of you"

Jackson had to be eliminated. Annabeth could be spared, and come back to me eventually

So I fought. Mostly out of my divine hate for the son of Poseidon.

Taking my place, _slice_

Destroying my life, _stab_

Winning Annabeth's heart, _cut_

**Sound the bugle now**

Finally, Kronos stamped his foot and stopped time, giving me a small respite.

**Tell them I don't care**

The Lord of Time pointed at Hestia's hearth, unleashing a whole new wave of pain. I had stood _right there_ six years ago with Annabeth and Thalia waiting for our claiming from the gods.

A Iris message evolved from the ashes and showed countless scenes. Typhon; now in New York, standing in the Hudson. The lord of the dead, an odd mortal couple and the son of Hades were fighting countless monsters a block from the Empire State Building. The last image was by far the most terrifying. Dozens of Demigod warriors; battling giants, hellhounds and other countless monsters. Not his army of half-bloods; Campers. His old friends that he had betrayed.

Percy and Annabeth must have been seeing something different because Annabeth gasped in horror. Suddenly I saw what they were seeing, Typhon battling the gods; and winning by the looks of things. Then, out of the blue, a horn sounded; leaving me gasping for breath.

"No" I whispered

**There's not a road I know, that leads to anywhere.**

The army of Poseidon burst out of the river, wrapping huge chains and grappling hooks around the giant, completely entangling him.

"NO!"I yelled, against Kronos' will "NO!"

The gods defeated Typhon, our strongest asset.

**Without a lighter, fear that I will, stumble through the dark**

But Kronos wasn't finished yet

That Satyr, Grover, tried to stand in Percy's way but I shoved him aside and faced Percy with a snarl on my face.

**Lay right down, decide, not to go on**

I pushed Kronos for control and was able to disarm Percy with a familiar move. The first I had taught him, actually.

**Then from on high, somewhere in the distance. **

"STOP" Annabeth screamed, her face set with determination. Kronos whirled around and swung at her. Thankfully, she caught it with the hilt of her knife. She then stepped forward, forcing me to a standstill.

**There's a voice that calls "Remember who you are"**

"Luke" Annabeth muttered, looking me straight in Kronos' eyes "I understand now. You have to trust me"

"Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true from!" Kronos roared, pain exploding in my body as his anger grew.

**If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow**

I felt him stop time, and the world came to a standstill. Percy and Grover were having troubles moving anywhere fast. But I saw the determination on Percy's face; He would save Annabeth, or die trying.

Annabeth held her ground as Kronos pushed against her.

"Your mother" she gasped "She saw your fate"

"Service to Kronos!" I yelled "This is my fate!"

"No!" Annabeth forced, with tears in her beautiful eyes

**So be strong, tonight. Remember who you are**

"That's not the end Luke. The prophesy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!

"I will crush you child!" Kronos yelled

Annabeth, still annoyingly persistent as always, yelled back "you won't! Your holding him back right now!"

"LIES!" Kronos screamed, pushing her to the floor.

Pure anger grew on Percy's face. That was the last straw.

"Family, Luke." She whispered, blood staining her lips "You promised"

I finally felt a power growing inside. I could beat him. All it took was a reminder, a warm memory and a promise that I meant with all my heart.

I stared at Annabeth's knife;_ my _knife, and realized my huge mistake.

I stumbled forward, begging to fix it, to hold her in my arms and say everything was going to be all right.

"Annabeth…" I started hearing my voice for the first time in a year "You're bleeding…"

"My knife." She tried to defend herself, but her arm refused to comply. She stared at him like he was her saving grace…

"Percy, please… " she begged. He stepped forward, wielding her knife. Percy knocked Backbiter out of my hands, but it didn't matter. Annabeth was all that mattered.

Percy stepped in front of her, protecting her from me.

"Don't touch her" he said, power resonating across the walls

That woke me up.

Anger surged up in me and Kronos regained control

"Jackson…" he growled. I felt my body shaking and heating up, the pure power of the Titan Lord overpowering my body.

I gasped in agony

"Please" I whispered "He's changing. Help. He's… he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

"NO!" Kronos exploded. He tried to grab his scythe, pushing Percy aside in the process, but it was searing hot. He screamed and dropped it. I saw a young girl frowning at me through the ashes.

I saw Percy coming towards me, with annabeth's knife in his hand. He knew.

It was time.

"You can't… can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can… I can keep him controlled" I stumbled out.

Percy raised the knife. Grim determination showed on his face.

"Please" I begged "No time"

**Yeah, you're a solider, now. Fighting in a battle.**

Percy handed me the knife.

I blinked away tears and undid my breastplate, revealing my Achilles Heel,

My only weakness.

**To be free once more**

I struggled to lift the blade. With one last batch of honor, I stabbed myself

The pain was unbearable; twenty times as worse as the Styx and the weight of the sky combine.

This was the end

**Yeah, that's worth fighting for**

**Yikes that was long. Took forever to make sure I got it according the book **_**and**_** the song. Feel free to give constructive criticism and ideas for new ones.**

**Love you all :)**

**Silence Forevermore**


End file.
